


Soon

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Lukas wants to get married, M/M, They love each other, Tipsy Lukas, Underage Drinking, so does Philip, soft, talk of marriage, the barn™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: "So when do we get married?"Lukas's question comes out of his lips with a grin. He looks at Philip, tightens his grip on Philip's wrist in a squeeze.





	1. Chapter 1

"So when do we get married?"

Lukas's question comes out of his lips with a grin. He looks at Philip, tightens his grip on Philip's wrist in a squeeze.

Philip chuckles. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk? Only had one beer."

Lukas is still grinning. They're sitting between hay bales inside the Caldwell barn, hugged to each other, and indeed there is an empty beer can by Lukas's thigh on the dry grass.

"You get drunk on one beer."

This time, Lukas's grin wavers a bit, and he sighs, kind of theatrically and it makes Philip smile in return.

"I'm being serious though. When do we get married? I want to get married."

He doesn't wait for Philip to answer. He bends to kiss Philip's cheek, the corner of his mouth, and then his mouth, just quickly. He nuzzles his nose into Philip's throat.   
Philip giggles quietly.

"Didn't you just turn seventeen this may?"

Lukas kisses slowly under his jaw. "Yes. And?"

"And didn't I turn seventeen in February."

Lukas sighs again. "So?" He goes back to kissing Philip - by his ear, his cheek again, then tries to go for his mouth.

"You can't just say 'so'," Philip moves away in protest, albeit a playful one. "We're too young!"

Lukas stops, looks up and into Philip's eyes, which are now round, the deep chestnut wide, in question.

"But you want to marry me, right?"

"Of course I do!"

Lukas smiles again. "Then what's the problem? Who says we're too young? Tons of people get married at every age, it doesn't matter."

This time, he cradles Philip's cheek in his hand and holds when he kisses him so Philip can't escape him like earlier; Philip shakes his head after the kiss.

"Uh-uh. And that will be your argument with Helen? And with your dad?"

"My dad doesn't mind if I get married, he told me once," Lukas nods, and then his face is suddenly serious. "Baby, please? I really want to."

Lukas's eyes are an intense blue in the moonlight that glides through the window in the barn. Philip stares back, then looks down, tries to hide a smile. He's only trying to be the voice of reason; of course he wants to get married to Lukas. It would be romantic, and he wants to be with him forever anyway, so it doesn't really matter to him when they do it.   
But he can already hear Helen's protests, in fact her disapproval and even outright 'no', even Gabe's this time, because they seriously are too young. There's high school to finish, college, real life to start, before something as big and full of serious commitment like marriage.

"Let's run away. We can elope."

Lukas's voice is the complete opposite of reason. He's passion and madness. He's what Philip loves him for.

"When."

Philip doesn't even recognise his own voice when he says this, in a whisper.   
Lukas kisses him, and he kisses back, his belly and chest suddenly full of warmth.

"Tonight? After they've gone to bed. And we've gone to bed, after we have sex, we do it the opposite way round and run away on my bike and get married."

Philip can't help but smile against his crazy boyfriend's lips, even gives a chuckle.   
"You plan on going to Vegas?"

Lukas kisses him again. Open mouthed, full of tongue, pushing him back a little against the hay bale.   
"Mm, stop messing around Philip..."

"No but I'm serious," Philip holds a hand against Lukas's cheek to get his attention, when Lukas is only interested in kissing him again. "Where do we find a place that would marry two underage guys, here, in the state of New York?"

There's another kiss, just as heated. Philip can recognize now when Lukas's brain is starting to go offline, when he's just looking to touch and feel and kiss. He kisses back - when Lukas gets like this, Philip follows him right back.

"We go to the City," Lukas breathes on his lips. His eyes are closed; his chest is heaving with breaths. "We'll find someone there." He nuzzles his nose against Philip's cheek, and Philip smiles softly.

"Yeah. Ok."

Lukas smiles, triumphantly, at him and Philip smiles softly back, and keeps staring at Lukas for a while longer as he takes another sip of his beer, blond locks of hair falling in front of his eyes, Lukas too tipsy to brush them away or even notice. He's so good looking, Philip's heart gives a squeeze.

Of course he would marry this crazy guy, even if they're only seventeen.

"Why do we always hang out at the barn?" Lukas suddenly asks, frowning. "We can't do anything here."

Philip frowns back, but he's amused.

"You were the one who started this? And then wanted to make out in here."

"Oh." Lukas seems to be considering Philip's answer for a moment; then he smiles again, as if he's just had a revelation. "I have the best ideas!"

Philip can't keep his laughter in at that. Lukas can be so ridiculous sometimes.

"You're an idiot," he comments, still chuckling - and Lukas laughs back, but reaches out to grab his forearm and pull him towards himself, Philip getting the hint instantly and following his lead, manoeuvring himself until he's sitting on Lukas, straddling his thigh. Forehead to forehead, they smile at each other and then Lukas starts kissing again, Philip enthusiastically kissing back, the heat between them flaring once again, instantly.  
Lukas's hands go to hold Philip's hips - Lukas is still a bit tipsy and his hold is tight, but Philip loves it, loves feeling his hands on himself like that. He gently gives a thrust, the front of his jeans pushing against Lukas's sweatpants - and Lukas groans softly.

"No sex in here, remember the rules," Philip murmurs against Lukas's lips, even as he does nothing to slow down, hips still moving against Lukas. In a rather awkward conversation that Philip will never forget, Helen had once made them swear they would never use the barn to do anything more than 'hang out, or homework.'  
'Anything without clothes is not permitted in there', Helen had specified, and Philip had gone scarlet up to the tips of his hair.

"Screw the rules."   
Lukas is undeterred. His left hand slides down from around Philip's neck to his backside, and he pushes, encourages the friction.

"Hey, no, nono," Philip has to muster every ounce of restraint he has in him to stop. "I think we've - thought up enough screwing of the rules tonight already. Let's just, go to my room."

Lukas gives a little unhappy growl, but then Philip pecks him on the lips and pulls himself up to stand, offering him a hand to help, and he complies.

They sneak into the house, strands of hay still sticking to their clothes. By the time they're in Philip's room and lock the door Philip is so full of desire that he is impatient for Lukas's weight on him on the bed, Lukas's hands touching, their kisses with tongue and teeth. Unfortunately they have to keep quiet because Gabe and Helen are asleep two doors down, but they're so used to it by now.

Afterwards, Lukas falls asleep, wrapped around Philip, face in his hair and a hand on his belly. Philip feels the familiar, welcome dull ache inside, under Lukas's hand, and the haze of sleep slowly beginning to envelope him, too. He knows that eloping wasn't really going to happen tonight - or in fact any night soon, really, because as much as they absolutely want to get married, and as soon as they can, they aren't going to do it in secret and sneaking around.

They are going to do it openly, he's going to tell Helen and Gabe, and it's going to be wonderful.

Philip sighs, squeezes Lukas's hand on him, and breathes in his scent - and minutes later, he's asleep, too.


	2. There is time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas looks away for a moment as if in thought, but then his eyes focus back on Philip, and he's got that glint and that smirk that makes Philip weak at the knees. 
> 
> "But imagine," he starts, and leans over to hide his face into Philip's throat, right under his jaw, and murmurs against his skin. "Imagine living together. Just you and me. Spend every night together. We go to school, come back, we can have pizza for dinner whenever we want. It will be just us two alone, whenever we want."

It's a nice day in Tivoli, the weather for once mild in an otherwise really warm July. There's a nice breeze and Philip closes his eyes and leans into Lukas, as they both look towards the Caldwell house, a dark silhouette against the blue of the sky.

"So are you sure you don't want to speak to Gabe first?" Lukas asks, mouth against his hair. He kisses Philip's temple.   
They just got off Lukas's bike, and Philip is propping himself up against it, his hand pressed on the seat, the warmth of it grounding him.

"He would say I need to tell Helen too. He wouldn't take a side in this, I just know it."

His voice is trembling, a teeny tiny bit, because he's not scared, he's just really, really nervous. He sighs.

Lukas's hand comes up to gently nudge Philip's face around, and when Philip is facing him he kisses him. It starts light, but soon deepens. Philip is light headed when it ends and he looks up at Lukas, eyes unfocused, and he's sure that's exactly the effect Lukas wanted to have on him.

"Once we are married we can do this whenever we want," Lukas asserts, with a small satisfied smile.   
Philip tilts his head, nose scrunching up a little.

"We kiss whenever we want now, too?"

"You know what I mean," Lukas smiles again and pecks his cheek. "Then we can live together and not have to ask permission to go out, or meet late, or, you know, just meet whenever we want, because we will be in the same place all the time."

Philip smiles, and closes his eyes, looks down.   
Lukas can be so endearing sometimes.   
And yet, Philip can't hide a shiver. What Lukas is saying is such an adult thing to do. Living together. So grown up.   
It's exciting, but it's also a really big deal.

"I'm not actually sure we'll be allowed to just, you know. Move in together. Just like that."

"Mmmh."

"It's not that simple, and Lukas we would need to pay rent, and bills, we're still in school. Just - maybe we need to remember that."

Lukas looks away for a moment as if in thought, but then his eyes focus back on Philip, and he's got that glint and that smirk that makes Philip weak at the knees.

"But imagine," he starts, and leans over to hide his face into Philip's throat, right under his jaw, and murmurs against his skin. "Imagine living together. Just you and me. Spend every night together. We go to school, come back, we can have pizza for dinner whenever we want. It will be just us two alone, whenever we want."   
He kisses Philip's neck, the skin of his shoulder that's left bare by the fabric of Philip's shirt. "We just need each other, baby. I can't wait to have you all for myself for a good long while when we finally move in together."

Philip shivers again, and closes his eyes, letting himself feel Lukas's lips, his nose nudging the collar of Philip's shirt aside as much as it will go to kiss more of him.   
He knows it's crazy talk; he knows it's a rosy picture that will actually be very different in reality.   
They'll have to find jobs, and learn to deal with so much stuff that they don't even have to think about right now. He knows all this and he knows that their dream isn't going to become reality just yet - but with Lukas's voice rasping hot against his skin, he's willing to imagine anything, and say yes to literally anything.

"I can't wait, too," he whispers back when Lukas pulls up to look into his eyes.

"Good. So, let's do this?"

Philip closes his eyes for a moment, then swallows, and steels himself.   
Time to talk to Helen and Gabe.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Everything okay, son?"

Gabe's voice is already concerned as soon as Philip stands in front of him and Helen in the living room, Lukas in tow, a few steps away and looking quite nervous himself.   
Philip takes a deep breath, and hopes he doesn't look as pale as he thinks he does.

"Yeah, everything is fine, more than fine," he reassures. Gabe gives a small smile.

"We, I...we just wanted to tell you something."   
Helen and Gabe are both frowning now, look tense, and Philip mentally berates himself - he's making this more difficult than it needs to be.

"Lukas and I, we - we want to get married."

There is a silence after that - which Philip definitely was expecting. He's managed to get it out, and that's a small miracle in itself - but his heart is still hammering in his chest. He turns to look at Lukas, who's looking just as tense as he feels.

Helen clears her throat.

"Okay. Yes, sure. That's a perfectly normal thing to want to do, with your partner."

"We want to get married soon," Lukas says, and Philip looks at him. Sometimes Lukas definitely has more guts than he does.

"How soon." Gabe's voice is calm, enquiring.   
It's a question that throws Philip. He hadn't planned an answer for this - in every scenario he'd played and overplayed in his head, they never actually got to that point.

"As... soon as possible."

His voice is like suspended in the air for a good twenty seconds, which actually feel like twenty minutes to Philip, instead. He can't believe he's actually said it, out loud.

Gabe looks at Helen. Helen is still, sat next to him on the couch, face unperturbed - and Philip wonders if maybe this is something she was expecting. He doesn't know how, but maybe she did.

"Okay," she starts, and clears her throat again. "I know this will maybe sound condescending to you. But you are incredibly young, and right now - Philip I know you know this - there isn't any rush. You have high school to finish first. College after that if you want, or - whatever job you want to go for."

Philip blinks. Yes, this is definitely something he was expecting; and he can't say he doesn't agree. But still...

"We can do all that even if we're married," Lukas blurts out then. Helen and Gabe look at him at the same time, and Lukas blinks too, swallows - but his face is determined.

"Sheriff Torrance. Doctor Caldwell. I want to marry Philip. I want to be with him my whole life. I want to be his husband and he wants to be mine and we're ready. We can do this."

Philip feels himself smile at that, a warm, tentative flush of pride and something like exhilaration feel his chest, despite his nervousness.   
A few months ago, he would have never even imagined Lukas saying those words.

He looks over at his adoptive parents - Gabe is smiling too.

"You can still do all that," Helen says. Her voice is firm, but she doesn't sound angry. "Lukas, Philip, you can- there is no rush. I know it sounds hollow right now, trust me I know. But you are seventeen, and there is a time for everything. You need to finish school for now. Then, you can figure out what you want to do - there is no rush. Really."

Philip feels that Lukas is about to say something, and so he interjects.

"Even if we're sure? Now?"

Lukas looks at him, and Philip glances over, hoping he's not upset. Philip knew it wasn't going to be that easy - and he also understands Helen and Gabe's point.   
Gabe's voice makes him turn back around, look at them again.

"When you love someone, love them for real... that also means you're willing to wait. Because that kind of love doesn't just go away. There is no expiration date, son."

Philip swallows; Gabe continues.

"Love grows. It's even better when you let it grow, when you grow with it."

Philip knows he's right. They could get married now, but their life would still be waiting; there's a path in front of them that they would still need to take. They wouldn't be able to move in together just yet - they wouldn't need to, and they have other things to focus on right now, to make sure they are able to find a place and live their life together one day.   
He reaches out, and squeezes Lukas's hand in his.

"We're not against it, boys, you understand this I'm sure," Helen says then. "I think - everybody follows their own path, but we're here to help you along. And if getting married is what you want, then you will."

Philip nods. His chest feels lighter. He's happy he's got this out in the open, he's happy to see that Helen and Gabe understand.

"But can we at least make plans." Lukas's voice is smaller now. Not sad; more like accepting. "Like, can we think of when. Just, to have it. In my mind."

He says this looking at Philip now - and Philip's heart gives a squeeze. Lukas wants to think about it, about marrying Philip, not as a fleeting image that comes and goes but as a point of reference in his future - like a promise. And Philip loves him so much right now.

"After we graduate," Philip suggests. Looking straight at Lukas, into his eyes. "We finish college, and we get married. When we're like, twenty-two."

"In five years." Lukas is gazing back at him too.   
Philip nods.

"It's a good age," Gabe nods too, smiling. Helen sighs, but her eyes are twinkling.

"Okay."

Lukas's smile is shy but not unhappy. Philip smiles back. So it's settled: they'll get married in five years, and move into their own apartment, wherever it is that they'll have decided to live.

Maybe New York - but there's time to think about that.

Lukas squeezes his hand, and Philip squeezes back.

There's time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep supporting Eyewitness and asking for Season 2 on Twitter!


End file.
